Surprise surprise
by neonkoi
Summary: "Who are you?" Kaito asked. The figure replied,"Your worst nightmare." - Shinichi is tired of waiting for Kaito to tell her his identity. So obviously, she take's it into her own hands. Chikage catches her red handed in the act of snooping and both come up with a plan to terrorize Kaito for a bit. Wait.. why was Shin-Chan in his KID suit? - Fem!Shin KaiShin - Dedicated to JarayZ


**_A cute little one-shot suggested by JarayZ! I wrote this because I simply love the idea and possible humor. I hope you like it too!_**

**_Dedication goes to: JarayZ! Thank you for the amazing idea._**

**_Disclaimer: If I did own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito - Shinichi would be a woman and ShinKai would be a given! _**

* * *

Finding out KID's identity hadn't been easy. That thief was very good at not leaving evidence. In fact, she had only got the evidence by chance. By a very, very slim chance. She was actually thankful her arm was in a cast because of it. She was also very thankful KID had actually saved her. Although, she still did get injured, and that was the whole reason the magician fussed over her and slipped up, leaving a wonderful sample of DNA for her to check.

After finally turning back into Shinichi, Kaito and her have been on somewhat good terms, friends even. Yet the elusive thief never takes the chance with his identity. It bothered her, it was like he didn't trust her. She couldn't get it out of her head, and the questions were killing her. Things like him not liking her and actually just being her friend out of pity plagued her. It was suffocating. She didn't know what she would do if KID didn't like her, because even she had to admit, She liked him.

That's exactly why she's stomping in the direction of his house, planing full well to- well, she'd come up with a plan when she got there. Right now, all she had was determination. And she was coming in hot. Kaito _Kuroba, _You better watch out.

O0O0O0O0

Sneaking around was an easy thing to do. Although Shinichi was a detective, living in hiding and hanging out with an international criminal had taught her a thing or two. The second being to pick locks, but god the Kuroba household was seriously thief proof, and one hand being in a cast didn't help. It was ironic, really.

Hearing the click, Shinichi cheered In her head and muttered, "Finally" under her breath. She turned the door nob and slipped in, closing the door behind her. Evening out her breath and hiding her shoes, (She wasn't rude enough to wear shoes in someones house, unlike a certain thief who liked breaking into her own house..) she quietly tiptoed around the house, taking in the sights along the way.

She saw many photographs which surprised her. She hadn't expected Kaito to be a male version of herself. At least she knew she was positive they weren't related. She had once done a family tree for school, after all. Although she did know the elder man in one of the pictures. It was Touchi, Kaito's father apparently. He had been like an uncle to her when she was little, occasionally visiting as her mothers disguise teacher. He was probably the original Kaito KID, her mind concluded.

Her footsteps stopped suddenly as she heard the door open. Was Kaito home? His mother maybe? She didn't know what to do and it was to late to hide, Chikage, Kaito's mother had spotted her. Dropping her bags, Chikage gasped as she recognized the detective. She didn't know whether or not to be happy Yukiko's child was in front of her, or that perhaps Kaito was in some kind of trouble. How had she gotten in anyway? Even she had trouble breaking into her own house when she lost her keys..

"I'm so sorry!" Shinichi gushed out, bowing rapidly. She felt guilty for breaking and entering. She was a detective, she was on the laws side. "I shouldn't have broken in, it was a stupid mistake." By this point, Shinichi was rambling on and on about the law and how she had done something wrong. Chikage just smiled gently, placing a warm hand on the girls shoulder.

"It's fine, but how did you get in?" She asked. The detective was hurt so she must not have done anything to dangerous or pulled off any stunts. How did she get hurt? It worried her slightly. Kaito did say Shinichi was reckless, but he also said she was very responsible and could take care of herself. In fact, Kaito often talked about his favorite 'Meitantei-Chan'. Oh~ her little boy has a crush.

"Um," Shinichi started, slightly embarrassed. "I picked the front lock.."

"With one hand?" Chikage asked, raising an amazed eyebrow. She had underestimated her.

"Y-yes."

"Geez." The older woman laughed. "Don't be so startled. Why are you here?" Shinichi sighed in relief. Kaito's mother was very nice and made her comfortable, despite her intrusion.

"Kaito, that idiot, wouldn't tell me his identity, so I found out myself. I came here to confront him about it. While I'm at it, I want to tell him he can trust me; I'm not going to try to arrest him outside of heists." She told the woman, putting her good hand on one of her hips to add effect to her words. Chikage burst out laughing, holding her sides tightly.

"I see." She stated as she calmed down. "Would you like to have a little fun then?"

"Hm?" Shinichi hummed in question. The phantom lady just smirked and whispered into the detective's ear. Shinichi grinned with mirth dancing in her eyes. "You can count me in."

O0O0O0O0

Kaito Kuroba had an uneasy feeling as he approached his house. He had just left one of the museums he was staking out, and setting traps for his upcoming heist. It had all gone well, the surprises he left for the police task force were just laying in wait, waiting to be triggered. So he was in a happy mood, but now he can't help but feel somethings wrong. The particular something just happened to be his house.

The magician did a quick scan of his surroundings, noticing nothing suspicious, he shrugged. However, once he got inside, the uneasy feeling got stronger. As far as he could see, nothing was wrong. His mother was most likely taking a nap, since she had already put the groceries up and hadn't greeted him yet. So he ignored the feeling, and that just happened to be a grave mistake.

The lights automatically shut down as he tripped a wire. He scrambled away but a rope caught one of his feet. Not a problem though, he was KID. The problem was, whoever did this decided to dump glitter glue on him and sprinkle him with feathers. He sighed, this was most likely his mother's doing. It didn't take him long to get out of the trap, only to fall strait into another one.

This one was a bit funny, even he had to admit that. Standing there, in a blue dress and a fancy hat, Kaito looked around. His mother was out there somewhere, but he couldn't spot where. So instead, he looked to the ceiling, since he often did that to the police. Once again, he regret his decision immensely. There on the ceiling was his mother and.. who was that? It was a female, that just so happened to be wearing a cast and borrowing his KID suit. Thankfully his mother was supporting the girl and helped her drop down to the floor when noticed.

"Who are you?" Kaito asked, pointing a confused finger in the mysterious girls direction. The girl and his mother only smirked, and took a glance at one another.

"You're worst nightmare." The figure said, spraying him in the face with a can of sleeping gas. Before Kaito passed out, his eyes widened. He knew that voice.. Shin-Chan was here? And in a his KID suit?

O0O0O0O0

When Kaito woke up, his appearance was thankfully back to normal and his doves were peacefully watching over him. He was in his room, he noted. Had the whole thing been some cruel dream? Nope, he still had feathers in his hair. So, that meant Shinichi knew his identity and was on good terms with his mother. Why did the latter scare him more?

Going over it, Kaito had planned on telling Shinichi his identity many times. He sort of got scared to though, hiding it had become a second nature after all. He hoped she wasn't mad. Meitantei-Chan's bad side wasn't something he wanted to be on.

Laughing coming from the kitchen drew him out of bed. He knew that laughter anywhere. It was the detective! Those rare moments he got the serious detective to laugh were all blissful moments to Kaito and he couldn't help but smile as he spied on his mother and Shinichi, still clad in his KID suit. He blushed slightly, it looked good on Shinichi.

"D-did you see his face when he recognized me?" Shinichi asked, holding her sides as her soft, beautiful laughter filled the air.

"It was hysterical!" Chikage giggled, finally looking at Kaito. "I think he got quite the shock." Shinichi followed her gaze and her sharp blue eyes landed on Kaito. Feeling slightly nervous at Kaito's critical gaze, she looked down to the floor. That was embarrassing, Shinichi was never intimidated. Seeing this, Kaito walked up to the girl and grabbed her hand, placing a soft kiss on the glove.

"What do we have here? A KID impersonator? Well it does suit you." He smirked, loving how he could fluster the detective so easily. Chikage smiled at her son and possibly future-daughter-in-law and escaped the house, leaving a note saying she was out to run more errands. Kaito noticed and grabbed the detective, in a poof of smoke, they were on the roof.

"So, how did you find out?" Kaito asked the startled girl who was looking for the way they got to the roof so fast. Kaito suspected her logical mind would explode. She calmed down when Kuroba took off the hat on her head and sat her down, playing with her long hair.

"I, um, may have stolen some of your DNA.."

"I see." He said gently, staring at the girl in amusement. "So you decided to come here and terrorize me with the help of my mother?"

"Would it be bad if I said yes?"

"Depends." He continued to play with her soft hair and Shinichi gave in, leaning into the warm touch.

"Why does it depend, Mr. Thief?" She asked, a smile gracing her features.

"Just because."

"That doesn't tell me anything Kaito." Shinichi muttered angrily, pouting like a three year old as she pulled away. Kaito laughed. The detective was simply so adorable, she didn't even realize it.

"Sorry." Kaito said, planting a surprise kiss on her cheek. Shinichi blushed and turned away. She wasn't sure what she should do, she didn't understand close interaction and such. Kaito smiled at her distressed look. She was so easy to tease. "Hey, Shinichi?" Kaito asked, smiling gently as he made a great decision. Shinichi hummed in acknowledgment. "Will you go out with me?"

Shinichi choked on air, startling the magician who had to save her from falling off the roof as she tried to stand. With wide blue eyes, she turned to the thief.

"W-what?!"

* * *

**_R&amp;R! If you have any suggestions you want me to write, PM me, or leave a review. I'll get back to you and dedicate it to you,If I do decide to write it! Thank you! Leave a comment!_**

**_Conditions for One-Shot suggestions: It must be KaiShin. Shinichi must be a female. And it has to be a 'One-Shot'. Nothing longer. Thank you. You will get the one-shot dedicated to you._**

**_-DC AND MK ONESHOT SUGGESTIONS ARE CURRENTLY CLOSED- MY PROFILE WILL TELL YOU IF I DECIDE TO OPEN THEM AGAIN! THANK YOU!-_**

**_-Neonkoi_**


End file.
